pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold Shpitz
"Arnold is close to the unity of the knower and object of knowledge, which is a halmark sic of the mystical consciousness, hence Arnold is no one in particular". ~ Edvinas Kandrotas "I'm nobody in particular." ~ Arnold Shpitz Arnold Shpitz is one of the most prominent members of the Infinity Franchise during the events of Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence, being the titular "Mystic of Violence" of the chapter's title. Throughout his life, Arnold was plagued with violent urges that he struggled to keep control of. By joining the Infinity Franchise, he was granted a way to release these urges without any major repercussion. Ironically, in spite of Arnold Shpitz' kill count numbering in the hundreds, he did not enjoy killing. Before the Flash Little is known of Arnold Shpitz' past. What is known is that he was the proprietor of a chop shop on the outskirts of Downtown Olathe, and that any notable accomplishments were few in number, if there were any at all. Additionally, Arnold Shpitz is said to have resembled the Russian monk Grigori Rasputin at some point earlier in his life. In-Game Arnold is first encountered in the depths of the ruins of the Downtown Olathe Public School, seen brutalizing a wounded mutant whilst surrounded by corpses. Sometime prior to this, he loots a mysterious pink pill from the suitcase of the body of a man with a yellow tie. Arnold didn't want it for any reason -- just something to toss around. Arnold is next seen detonating the head of an adoring fan with a single punch, cementing his status as a powerhouse and a threat to the player. The last time Arnold is seen is on the cliffside to the east, where he listlessly tosses the pink pill to himself. He notices Alex and Joel approaching him from the west, and hurls the pill over the cliffside. Arnold politely informs Alex and Joel that the wanton violence of Downtown Olathe was a "corporate decision" of the Infinity Franchise; wising up to the violent behavior of the Jerseyheads, Alex calls Arnold out on the hostility of both himself and of other Jerseyheads. Arnold bluntly states not to blame him, but to blame the Franchise. SPOILER SECTION: Fighting Arnold Shpitz A fight ensues between Alex and Joel, and Arnold Shpitz. Arnold Shpitz is a very powerful foe -- in his prime, he was capable of taking on somebody as strong as Sindy Gallows but during the fight with Alex and Joel, he is extremely fatigued. Still, Arnold Shpitz is capable of knocking out Alex or Joel with a few barrages of punches. If Alex and Joel somehow manage to survive Arnold's extremely powerful attacks and "kills" Arnold, he adopts the moniker of "nobody in particular" and transforms into an abomination with three torsos sprouting from a wispy, fleshy core in the center of his body where his waist once was. Glowing green, the Core was capable of spraying unknown fluids onto the different parts of Arnold's mutated body causing what is described in-game as an "abominable regeneration". If this fluid comes in contact with Alex or Joel, however, they have a chance to be poisoned. The Core is the mutation's Achilles' heel -- if the player manages to destroy the Core, the other growths go down with it. Of the other growths, one such growth is the dual-headed Polyfold, capable of moving twice per turn. The other is the single-headed Monofold, which can only move once. Defeating Arnold's mutation is no easy feat. Still, if one manages to overcome it, they are treated to Arnold's last phase. Bloodied and slumped to the floor, "Nobody in Particular" starts this phase with Bravery, rendering it wholly impossible to Scare him. This phase is substantially easier, but there is a chance for Arnold to power up for a finishing move in which he denies you your victory. Trivia * According to Ed, Arnold Shpitz was originally intended to be depicted as moving extremely fast during his second phase, "like a futurist painting".